Typically, drivers participate in daily driving activities with non-trivial time spent focused on their driving. In some cases, average drivers may devote about 58 minutes to driving per day, which may consume a non-trivial portion of a driver's active daily time, such as, e.g., 1 out of 16 hours in a 24 hour period of a day. Generally, driving hours are non-productive, and even though drivers should not be distracted while driving, it does not mean that drivers cannot do anything while driving. For instance, a driver can chat with a passenger, a driver can listen to music and control car audio, and a driver can make hands-free phone calls. Recently, in some cases, a driver can make voice commands to a built-in car voice recognition system or voice-activated mobile services.